Saying Yes
by Imagination Bound
Summary: Fred Weasley is the mastermind of pranks. Together he and Lucy Mare will pull the mother of all pranks for the sake of love, but will it turn out the way they planned? Multiple canon and non canon pairings. Humor/Romance R R
1. Chapter 1

**So I figure the reason no one reads this story is because the chapters are much too lengthy, so I broke them down and will be uploading them bit by bit. The old layout broke down into nine separate chapters, and once I post chapter nine, I'll begin updating with new material. Please review!**

* * *

Fact: Oliver Wood is obsessed with Quidditch. Lucy knew this even as she sighed, leaning her head against the cool castle wall. Her brown curls flew in all directions as the wind picked up, and the Hufflepuff prefect frowned. Oliver was her boyfriend for three and a half months, and it was great -- except -- when he had to meet her, and he had Quidditch. Like tonight. Lucy knew Oliver had scheduled practice and told him to meet her twenty minutes after, so they can have some of the dessert he missed from dinner, and just chat. Their relationship was casual, but caring; they weren't one of those make-out couples, and only held hands in public. But tonight, as Lucy waited twenty-seven minutes after their meeting time, she was getting fed up. She sighed for the fourth time in twenty-seven minutes.

"Lucy!" a smiling boy called out to her, but it wasn't the one she was expecting.

"Hi Cedric," she waved back to him, smiling slightly. He stopped in front of her, his cheeks glowing from the nippy November air.

"Are you okay Luce?" the older boy examined her, worried eyes scanning her features.

She shrugged, not really sure if she should tell him about her problems. Cedric was a friend and everything, but they weren't extremely close. He was a year above her, and helped her around Hogwarts in her first year. They stayed friends, and he was more than happy to have her as his Keeper this year, and they even stayed up late in the common room, helping each other study (but mostly joking around). Still, it's not like they poured their souls out to each other.

"Don't wait up for him too long, eh?" he winked at her, squeezing her elbow gently before heading off. He was sweet, she thought, and sighed again. Twenty-nine minutes.

"That is it!" she whispered under her breathe and pushed her thick black glasses up her nose. Walking irately, she decided to head for her common room, and forget about Oliver. Obviously he had forgotten about her. As soon as she stepped inside the castle, however, something made her stop. Laughing in the corner was none other than the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, minus three. Oliver, Katie, and Harry Potter were nowhere to be seen, and Lucy was somewhat glad for that. If Oliver was there, she had no idea how she would have reacted. George and Fred Weasley, along with Alicia Spinett were laughing, while Angelina looked at them with a scowl. Lucy felt as if she were invading and began to walk right past them.

"Oi! Lucy!" the girl practically fainted as she turned around to see George Weasley's fantastic grin. "You looking for Ollie? Cause he's still at the pitch with Katie."

"Oh...well, thanks George..." her cheeks were bright red and Angelina snorted. The twin just shrugged and returned to telling his joke to the girls. Lucy mentally kicked herself as she continued to walk to the common room. She always had a crush on George Weasley. It was just something that she couldn't shake off, he was always so funny and sweet. Being Herbology partners for the past four years (Fred and George _were_ partners in their first year) only hightened her feelings for him. Lucy was able to forget about him though when she had begun dating Oliver, and it wasn't until the past few weeks that she began to blush around him again, or get those stupid butterflies fluttering around her stomach. It wasn't until Oliver decided to choose Quidditch over her.

"Oh Godric," she whispered to herself, while descending the staircases. "I _still_ like George!" She couldn't get his smiling face out of her mind's eye, and she completely forgot about her anger towards her boyfriend. Oliver was completely replaced with George, and the brown haired Quidditch Captain stayed out of her mind until she reached the Hufflepuff portrait.

"Jus-" but before she could finish the password, a hand fell heavily on her shoulder. She gasped and jumped around, wand already in her hand.

"Lucy! I am so sorry!" a sweaty and red-faced Oliver Wood stood before her.

Her usually sweet face turned stony as she crossed her arms and stepped away from his hand. The seventh year boy gulped. "I can explain, you see Katie wanted to practice penalty shots, and I really just couldn't say no, what with the match in a couple of weeks..." but his voice trailed as Oliver saw the sad yet menacing look on his girlfriend's face.

"Couldn't say no, Oliver? Because I'm pretty certain I waited outside those doors for half an hour, while the wind practically beat me to a bloody pulp!"

"I know," the boy sighed apologetically, "I promise it won't happen again."

"You said that the _last_ time it happened. Honestly, Oliver, how long to you expect to me to put up with this? I mean this is the third time this month!" she was exasperatted.

"What are you suggesting?" Oliver took a step back, fearing the worst.

"Nothing, I just don't think it's fair that you can't remember me because Katie wants to practice penalty shots, or Harry didn't catch the Snitch in under thirty seconds, or -- or I don't know something else!" she threw her hands up.

"I thought you'd understand of all people. You love Quidditch..."

"I do love it, but I don't let it take over my life. And I certainly don't let it ruin my relationships. So why don't you just go and marry a damned Quaffle?!" Lucy's face was completely red, and her eyes were tearing. Her hands bunched into fists as she threw them down to her sides. Oliver stared at her. Not being able to bear his broken down look, Lucy turned to the portrait.

"Justice," she whispered and the door swung open.

"Luce...are we, is it...over?" Oliver's voice was barely audible.

Turning slightly, she caught him out of the corner of her eye, before she stepped through the hole choking over her words: "Yes, it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy hadn't see Oliver over the next few days, and she was more than glad for it. Mostly she kept to herself, staying in her dorm or in the library. She figured that if she didn't talk to anybody than there was no chance to be questioned about her sudden break up with him. It wasn't until Potions on Wednesday that she had been faced with the topic whatsoever.

"So where has Oliver been?" June Swanson, a haughty Ravenclaw, asked bluntly while preparing the spider legs. Lucy (who blanched at the sight of the disgusting bug and refused to be near it) stared at her. June looked up, a smug expression across her face.

Lucy rolled her green eyes and tried to finish the Potion as quickly as possible. As soon as the lesson was over Lucy ran her Potion up to Snape almost dropping it to the floor and hurried out of the room. In her haste she didn't even see the boy walking right towards her, and in an instant, she was on the floor. Rubbing her throbbing head, Lucy began to gather her and the other boys' things. A very familiar hand shoved a paper towards her, and a very hard lump formed in Lucy's throat when she looked upon the face of the boy.

"Oliver," she squeaked out.

"Lucy...you okay?" his face began growing red. Lucy nodded, but made no other attempt to speak. "Are you uh -- headed for Herbology? I can walk you!" the older boy grabbed at his robe collar, pulling it slightly.

"No thank you, Oliver. It-it's really not necessary," she backed up while rejecting him, and turned around quickly. Oliver felt ridiculous as he stood there watching her until she disappeared around the corner. He sighed, picking up one last book that remained on the floor and headed off to his own class, trying hard not to think of the brunette.

Lucy reached Herbology and threw her things down to the floor. Absolutely discouraged and embarassed she wanted to do nothing more than climb into her bed and never come back out.

"And what do we have here?" came a laughing voice from her side. Lucy looked up to see George Weasley. "A huffing and puffing Hufflepuff!" he chuckled at his own humor, and Lucy cracked a small smile. Her already red face grew darker. George's laughter died down but he noticed nothing wrong with the girl beside him. He really barely knew the girl, only talking to her in this class, and hearing about her from Oliver Wood.

Lucy calmed down while listening to Professor Sprout describe their lesson for the day. A rather ugly looking thing sat before each pair in a pot. It was apparently called a Snarking Plant, and their job was to extract its seed, before it decided to bite. Lucy and George both put on gloves, and George decided to hold down the plant, so Lucy could stick her hand down its mouthlike opening and scoop out its seed.

"So..." George began between breathes, as the plant was giving him a fight. "Heard 'bout you and Oliver."

Lucy, who was trying to dart her hand into the moving plants opening, did not answer.

"Says he doesn't know why you dumped 'im...damn plant!" Lucy groaned as George practically put his entire body onto the plant and continued, "So why did you?"

"What?" Lucy pretended not hear since Angelina Johnson was screaming at Fred Weasley, who accidentally let the plant loose after she got her hand in, resulting in her finger being bitten.

"Why -- I got it!" George cut himself off, as he managed to keep the plant still, using his knee somehow to hold it's stem, and his hands to keep the opening wide. Lucy stuck her hand into the mouthlike space, and in doing so was completely leaning over George's body, her chest crushed against his back. She grabbed a fistful of seeds and wretched her hand out. George let go and backed away from the plant -- which was snapping and twisting wildly. Lucy and George looked at each other grinning crazily.

"I dare say we are the best Herbology partners in all of the field of Herbology!" George said matter-of-factly as he held his hand out to high-five Lucy. She smilingly complied and then put the seeds in a dish, noticing that they were the first ones done. He offered to take the seeds up to Prof. Sprout and Lucy nodded, hoping that his previous curiosity over her and Oliver's relationship had diminished. However, George never quite made it back to Lucy, as he stopped to chat with his twin and Angelina Johnson. Sadly Lucy figured that his interest in her as well completely vanished. She gathered up her things, watching as Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinett joined them and the group all began to joke and laugh. Lucy, who hadn't really managed to make any good friends, was slightly envious of their joyous friendship. The two Gryffindor girls noticed Lucy watching and wasted no time in shooting her some looks. Lucy looked down quickly, turning red and silently cursing herself. They never were terribly friendly to her, but they never were mean either. Can't blame them though, they were dear friends with Oliver, and Lucy was just a selfish skank to them. The two made it even more evident when they accidentally-on-purpose banged into her shoulders on their way out of class. Maybe George noticed, and Lucy looked around to see if he would ask if she was okay. But alas the boy was too busy trying to stick a dungbomb into Angelina's bag. Lucy scowled and marched on.

* * *

**Review please!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks, but it all was mashed together in Lucy's mind. There seemed to be no difference from day to day, and as the Christmas vacation loomed closer, she couldn't help but let her grades slip. Schooling was so trivial to her when freedom was on it's way. Lucy sat in the common room, twirling her wand. It was made from a willow tree, with a unicorn core. She liked it very much.

"Got any good holiday plans?" Lucy looked up from the floor to see Cedric sitting down next to her on the rug.

Smiling she replied, "Just going home I suppose. Dad's going to need me at the shop, Christmas is a very busy season for sweets."

"That's right, your Dad runs that _Chocolat_ down in Diagon Alley. You live in the flat above it?"

Lucy nodded, noticing how subtly Cedric shifted closer to her. She knew that many girls in the school fancied her friend, and she knew that if he ever did want to be romantic with her, Lucy would have a hard time saying no. June Swanson reckoned once that she had no friends because every girl wants Cedric, but what the hell does June Swanson know? "What about you, Ced? Any adventures planned?"

"Course not! Just going home, like you," he smiled so charmingly. "Maybe I'll come visit you."

"I'd like that," and Lucy meant it.

Cedric smiled, looking intensly into her eyes. Not wanting it to be awkward, Lucy quickly turned towards the fire. She could hear Cedric clear his throat, but all she could think was: _Why can't George can come visit me?_

"Well, um, I better be going to bed. Night Lucy," Cedric got up.

"We can play Quidditch!" Lucy blurted. She didn't want to make Cedric upset, because she did like him, just not in that way.

"What?" he turned around smiling.

"When you come visit," she continued, slowly smiling as well, "We can play Quidditch behind the shop."

"It's a date," Cedric was beaming before he turned to go to his dorm. Lucy's face fell, that was not what she was hoping for. _Maybe_ she began to think_ if I can tell George how much I like him, maybe he'll like me too. And then Cedric will stop liking me! Oh, but what about Oliver. He still seems so soar...but I've got to get this George thing over with, vacation is in two weeks!_ And with a determined face Lucy headed to her own dormitory. _By Friday he'll know!_

The next day, Sunday, Lucy spent in the library. Partly to do her Charms essay and partly to avoid George Weasley. She knew if she saw him today, she'd lose all courage to tell him her feelings. Besides she had to think up the perfect plan. George was a Weasley twin, and Weasley twins are thick-headed. The plan had to be delicate and perfect, otherwise he'd never fall for her. At a quarter to five she decided to head back to the common room, freshen up, and then head to dinner.

Outside Lucy passes Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson. The two were pressed into a corner, laughing about something, and at a very close proximity to one another. _They'd make a cute couple_. Everyone knew that Fred's had his eye on Angelina forever. Maybe if they go out George will need someone to talk to, and that's where Lucy can come in!

"Oh George, you're hysterical!" Angelina giggles, very flirtatiously. Lucy blanches, standing in her spot around the corner. Instantly she glues herself to the wall and peers around the corner. There's Angelina, and _Godric!_ It is George. They look uncomfortably close now, staring into each others eyes. _Don't kiss, please do not kiss!_ Their faces seem to be magnetically attracting to one another. Lucy holds her eyes shut, not wanting to see them kiss, but at that moment she hears a "GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO PENELOPE?!" Sighing in relief Lucy opens her eyes to see Percy Weasley quite red faced staring at his little brother, who is also blushing. It is highly unliked though that he's blushing because Percy's yelling at him though. Angelina, who is _giggling_ of all things, spits out an excuse and stalks off towards Lucy. Immediately she throws herself behind a suit of armor, which looks at her, and waits until Angelina passes. Lucy's legs felt extremely wobbly, and her stomach churned as Lucy follows far behind Angelina. She definetly should not have broken up with Oliver for George Weasley. Katie and Alicia join Angelina, and Lucy is about to turn around and a find another way, until she hears what they have to say.

"So are you guys..." Katie asks.

"Not yet. It was close though, if Prat Percy hadn't ruined it," Angelina said calmly.

"Don't worry Ange, George is bound to ask you to be his girlfriend! You will go out with him!" Alicia said, and Katie nodded in agreement.

Lucy grunts and her fists clench. If George is going to be batty about Angelina, and Angelina fancies him, then she has no competition. Unless, she tells him sooner than Friday. _Tomorrow, during Herbology. _It's her only chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy practically ran to Herbology, and was even a few minutes early. She waited eagerly in the greenhouse for George to appear, because this was it. She had no elaborate plan, no idea of how she was going to do it whatsoever; but if all else failed she had written a note that she could stick in his book and hope he finds sooner than later.

Sighing, she looked around the room, when suddenly _the_ boy was right beside her.

"Hey Luce!" he smiled at her, and she turned pink. Never had he been so informal to her!

"H-hey George. What's up?"

"Listen, you know that there is absolutely not one other person in the world that I rather spend my Herbology hours with, right? But for the sake of others, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being Fred's partner today?" Lucy's heart completely sank.

Fred, contrary to popular belief, was not George. And it would not suffice if Fred was here this particular day when Lucy had a particular mission that had to be completed. But of course she couldn't say that, not to his sweet face. "Sure," she managed to say. George sighed in relief and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You, my dear, are the most wonderful person in the world. If you ever want anything, absolutely anything, love, you just ask me! I am at your service!" he smiled and bowed, then hurried off to grab Fred's usual spot. Lucy didn't even notice that it was right next to Angelina, she didn't even notice how the Gryffindor chaser giggled when George kissed her hand, Lucy didn't even notice when Fred stumbled in, almost late, and looking furiously at his twin as he reluctantly took the spot beside Lucy. All Lucy knew was that George Weasley looked her in the eyes and said the word _love_. It wasn't until Fred Weasley, the twin of George, started shoving her shoulder that Lucy noticed anything at all. But when she did notice, she saddened immensley.

And so Fred and Lucy sat next to each other, slumped and frowning, as they grumbled towards a certain happy pair of Gryffindors.

"Can you believe them?" Fred whispered, more to himself than to anyone. Lucy snarled slightly in response, not really registering that Fred had spoken, only hearing her own thoughts echoed. "How can he do that to me? I'm his twin!" Lucy nodded, her lips tight. "They look pathetic!"

"Disgusting," Lucy added.

Fred looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, that too!"

"Revolting," she continued.

"Gaggly," added Fred.

"Disturbing."

"Horrifying."

"Depressing."

"Cack."

"_I wish it was me!_" they both whispered at the same time. For the first time in the hour did they realize just exactly were the other ones feeling. They weren't just being sympathetic to their plight, they felt the exact same way!

"You like George?!" Fred practically shouted. Lucy stared at him wide-eyed, shushing him.

"Yes, I do," she whispered after a while, making sure no one was listening.

"And I like Angelina. And they are the worst couple, and how could they do that to us, and -- "

Lucy cut the red-head off, "Don't start shouting Fred, you don't need the whole class to know how you feel."

"Right...well at least you feel the same way!" Lucy nodded.

"Maybe we ought to be a bit more quiet?" she suggested, noticing the stares off Alicia Spinett, though it could be a glare. Apparently, Oliver Wood was still not his normal self, and the females of the Gryffindor Quidditch team made that quite clear to her. Only last week they dyed her Quidditch robes purple and wrote a lovely adjective that should not and will not be re-written all over them.

For the rest of the time Fred and Lucy said nothing, but continuously glared at the new "couple". They were the last two to leave to greenhouse, not wanting to be anywhere near the couple for much longer.

"Well, I'll see you around Lucy," Fred said in a mellow tone.

"Good luck," Lucy offered him a sad smile, knowing he had to go to all his classes with them, and share a common room.

"I just wish there was something we could do..."

"For what? To break them up or something?" they were walking outside know, and Fred tapped his head in concentration.

"Yeah, but it has to be something good, George won't fall for just anything!"

"Well, if you ever think of it, let me know!" she waved goodbye to her comrade and headed towards Divination.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred Weasley sat in the lush red armchair in the Gryffindor common room. His Potions book inching closer to his face as his head dropped further down. He kicked his feet over the arm of the chair to keep himself awake. Boycotting George and his _girlfriend_ (as of Herbology of the previous day) was so hard and so utterly boring. He perked up mischeviously though when the sound of two third years came down the stairs.

"But Seamus, I thought you said you didn't like Lavender Brown!" Fred heard his little brother, Ron, say.

Seamus replied, "I didn't, but now she's getting all mushy around that Ravenclaw git, that I can't help but notice. I don't know what's wrong with me Ron, but everytime I see that ugly ol' troll I get all jealous. It's as if her being with him makes me want to be with her!"

Ron shook his head and tsk'd, "That's why girls are pure evil. Get weird thoughts all in your head!"

"That's it!" Fred jumped out the chair, the textbook flying from his hands. Ron immediately noticed that familiar glint in his brother's eyes that he knew to avoid since he was three. Stepping quickly out of the older Weasley's way, Ron watched as Fred ran out of the portrait hole, clutching a blank parchment.

"What's got his wand in a knot?" Seamus looked at the redhead.

Ron shrugged, "Just cause I live with him doesn't mean I've any clue what he's up to. George might know...but then again George never talks to anyone anymore 'cept for Angelina..."

Fred hid in a dark corner as he pulled out the Marauders Map, and recited his favorite sentece: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. He swiftly scanned the hundreds of footprints for one particular Hufflepuff. Lucy Mare. She was heading towards the library, and Fred hurried in the same direction.

"Lucy! Lucy, wait up!" he called out to her. She turned around, and Fred noticed she was fairly pretty. Her brunette curls bounced around her soft features, and she wore thick black square glasses, but they didn't hide the sad glint in her hazel eyes. Her Prefect badge shone, but not in an annoying Percy way. _Maybe George will fall for her,_ Fred quickly thought.

"Hey Fred, what's going?" she was smiling, and Fred thought she had straight teeth, which was good. George loved a good set of teeth.

"I've got it!" he was so excited that he practically jumped.

"Got what?"

"The perfect plan to break up Angelina and George and nab our respective lover!" Fred grasped her by the shoulders, and his excitement transfered to her.

"That's wonderful, what is it?!"

"_We_ pretend to be dating!"

"Excuse me?" Lucy's smile faltered as all kinds of doubts crossed her mind.

"It's perfect Luce, trust me!" he insisted, pulling her into a corner.

"How is that going to work, Fred?" she shook her head.

"It'll get them jealous. At least I can guarantee to get George jealous! Think about it, we pretend to be totally batty over each other, and I'll put in good words of you with George. He'll start liking you, even if I have to practically convince him too. Then when he decided to break up with Ange and go after you, I'll be there to comfort her, and have her for meself! Isn't it great?!"

Lucy still looked doubtful and she scrunched her nose as she replied: "I don't know, Fred..."

"Do you want to be depressed for the rest of your life, or do you want to be with George? I promise I can make it all better if you just say yes!" Fred stared at her with hope.

Lucy smiled, grasping Fred's outstreched hand, "Yes! I'll do it!"

* * *

**please review :**


End file.
